


假如氪星人都有发情期

by CAnimicky



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAnimicky/pseuds/CAnimicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DKTK的换妻play(。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	假如氪星人都有发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞。讨论的换妻play，然而脑补到了最后才想起来要换妻……

氪星人有固定的发情期(前提)

然后有一天98kon在又一次的心灵感应(？)后突然就消失了，提姆和巴特眼睁睁就看着98kon的身体慢慢变得透明，消失，提姆抓都抓不住

因为某种不知名的原因，98kon被拉到了时空裂缝里，然后掉进了YJ的世界

碰巧掉进了孤独城堡里，四处溜达发现了正在发情的康纳，氪星人都有固定的发情期，而孤独城堡就是用来度过氪星人的发情期的，因为大超这时候和老爷结婚了，所以用不到了，就借给了康纳来度过，迪克完全不知道，还以为是超人家的惯例父子交流时间(。)于是双箭头的DK就错过了很多个发情期()

氪星人的发情期同样会散发一种信息素，用来影响对自己有好感的人，同时也可以影响同种族的人，所以小超的发情期大超不会回来(。)简而言之，98kon被影响了()

98kon反应过来康纳也是氪星人，他舔了舔嘴角，召开AI，了解到这是另一个世界的自己

98kon走进房间。

康纳抬头发现有人走了进来，但是因为发情期的缘故，湿粘的泪水迷蒙了他的眼，他看不清来的是谁。于是他下意识的往角落一缩。

因为发情会影响的缘故，大超从不在康纳发情期的时候出现，所以康纳什么都不知道，以往的发情期也是硬撑过去的。

98kon被影响的后穴开始自动分泌液体，他现在腿间湿哒哒的一片，因为裤子也湿了，所以98kon很淡然的就干脆把裤子连着鞋子一块脱了，一边走向康纳一边又把衣服脱了，全身上下只剩下手上的手套()

然后他跪坐在康纳的面前，捧起康纳的脸颊，低头开始舔去康纳脸上的泪水x

康纳被舔的舒服的哼哼，终于抽出一丝理智，抬眼看着面前和自己长相颇为相似的少年。他伸出手，像是小孩索要拥抱一样，环住98kon的项颈，笨拙的开始沿着98kon的锁骨开始向下舔

98kon舒服的呻吟着，指导康纳怎么让自己舒服。

98kon推开委屈的康纳，然后示范样的在康纳面前舔舐自己的手指，然后将还带着唾液的手指伸进康纳的嘴里，模拟性交的在他的嘴里抽插起来，戏弄康纳的舌头。

康纳努力的舔着舌头，没办法闭合的嘴巴里溢满透明的唾液，顺着康纳漂亮的胸肌没入人鱼线。

好孩子。

98kon笑着，然后脱掉康纳的裤子，让康纳分开双腿，一边抚慰康纳的前端，一边用沾满唾液的手指在粉嫩的穴口打转，等待康纳放松，然后一下就插进去。

康纳疼的倒吸一口气。

98kon轻车熟路的就找到了“自己”的敏感点，于是他用手指狠狠摩擦又轻柔。

康纳被猛烈的快感折磨的开始自己随着98kon动作不断摆动腰肢。

然后98kon停了下来。

康纳被突然停下来的动作折磨的又哭了出来，他歪着头，不解的看着98kon，然后看着98kon牵起他的手，把他的手指放在嘴里，就像98kon之前对他做的事一样。

康纳明白了。

康纳是个好学生。

提姆快要疯掉了。

98kon就那么在他的眼前消失了。

他和巴特一起闯进了超人的孤独城堡，发现了平行世界的存在，他开启了超人房内的传送装置。

加油！巴特给了他一个安心的眼神。

提姆看着面前翻着黄光的大门，然后跳了进去x

巴特留下来给赶来的家长们一个解释x

然后提姆就砸在借酒消愁的迪克身上了x

提姆:？？？哥！你看见我家kon没！

迪克:……你小子什么时候长这么大的？你家康纳？你什么时候和康纳在一起的？康纳不是回孤独堡垒了么？

提姆扫了一下迪克，反应过来这不是那个世界。

提姆:哦，实际上是这样的，(解释)，麻烦能叫下你们世界的康纳一起找找人吗？他们氪星人好像有那种特殊感应x不，我也不知道

迪克:哦，我说了康纳回孤独堡垒参加父子聚会了x

提姆:…………………………每个月聚一次的那种？

迪克:啊，怎么？有问题？

提姆:你是不是不知道氪星人每个月都有发情期？而且他们基本都不在一起过发情期的

迪克:！！难怪蝙蝠侠每个月都有固定休假啊不对！！！！！

迪克觉得自己被骗了x

迪克有小情绪了x

迪克不开心了x

迪克带着提姆回到了正义山，启用定位，发现孤独堡垒里有两个相同ID

提姆抬腿就要追过去

迪克拉住了提姆的披风

迪克:你……你刚刚说他们在发情期？

提姆:嗯(不耐烦)

提姆抬腿，走不了，回头一看

迪克:你……你们是什么关系？

提姆:情侣。(不耐烦×N)

迪克:…………

提姆:要来就来又不是看不出来你当罗宾的眼睛都是瞎的吗

路过的梅甘:嘿迪克！吃蛋糕吗？对了康纳和你说了吗他最近好像发情期所以没办法去海边了x

迪克:…………

然后两人迅速搭上蝙蝠飞机到了北极开了门(裙带关系就是好x)

然后两人推开门就看到了98kon和康纳互蹭的景象x

迪克完全傻在门口，提姆把他踹进去然后锁好门。

98kon听见熟悉的脚步声，抬头冲提姆招了招手。

提姆一边解开披风一边走了过去

98kon看到走过来的提姆，抽出还在康纳后穴里的手指，直起身子，将带着透明液体的手指伸进提姆的嘴里。

提姆将98kon手指上的液体舔干净，然后低头将液体喂进98kon的嘴里。

后穴里没了安慰的康纳发出不满的哼哼，看着面前接吻的两人啧了一声，然后转头看向走向自己的迪克。

迪克？

康纳伸手将迪克拉下来，然后吻上迪克x

康纳一只手环住迪克的项颈，一只手不老实扒下迪克的裤子，隔着内裤按摩揉捏迪克已经勃起的阴茎x

然后吻着吻着就顺势把迪克压在身下骑了上去x

迪克一手扶着康纳的腰一手在康纳的胸前游走，细长的手指挑逗康纳胸前已经变得红肿的乳头x

即使有了之前手指的开拓，但毕竟尺寸还是不同的x

康纳皱着眉，不断深呼吸放松自己，然后努力将身下粗大阴茎吞进了肉穴里x

不同于手指仅仅只是擦过的快感，整个空虚的小洞被填满的感觉让康纳忍不住呻吟x

迪克狠狠的向上顶弄康纳，像是要发泄所有错过发情期的不满x康纳被顶的两眼发晕，但是发情期的性爱适应力永远是最强的

康纳双腿紧紧的夹在迪克的腰侧，他开始不满足于这种速度了x

康纳双手撑在迪克的腹部上，开始自己动起来，腰肢摆动着，试图让后穴里乱撞的肉棒撞击到那个点

粗大的茎头摩擦过那个点，康纳舒服的呻吟了一声，夹紧在迪克腰侧的双腿也爽得没了力气，软了下来x

迪克注意到了康纳样子，也找到了诀窍，开始有意无意的摩擦那个凸起x

康纳爽得合不拢嘴，嘴角流下的唾液滴落在挺翘的阴茎上x

他双眼上翻，被操的快要失去了意识x

唔……唔……顶到子宫了……迪克、迪克！……不行了……好大……唔！

迪克坏笑着又是一记深顶

是吗？那就给我生个孩子吧康纳

康纳舔了舔嘴角的唾液

唔！……孩子……孩子……呜……顶到子宫里了……要怀上了……要怀上宝宝了……唔啊……哈……快点……

康纳收紧双腿，迎接高潮的到来，白液被喷洒在两人的腹部

迪克也被康纳的高潮弄得快要射了，他重重的抽插了两下，然后将阴茎埋入康纳的后穴里，喷洒出的精液烫的康纳的小腹一抽一抽的

唔啊……被灌满了……哈……子宫……被灌满了……要、要怀上孩子了……唔……啊……

康纳低头餍足的看着平坦的小腹

迪克看着这样的康纳，觉得小腹一紧，伸手将康纳拉进怀里，然后就着精液的润滑开始操了起来

这边。

98kon非常自然的就把腿缠上了提姆的腰

daddy怎么来的这么快？

98kon气息不稳的问到，呻吟了一声，原来是被提姆狠狠咬了下乳头x

提姆伸出舌头吮吸98kon的胸部x

98kon被爽的咬住了自己的手指

daddy的宝贝不见了，当然要快一点找。

提姆让98kon跪爬在地上翘起屁股，然后狠狠用手套抽了98kon的屁股，白皙的臀肉上留下了红色的痕迹x

 

在经历完情事休息的时候，98kon扯过提姆的披风擦去两人小腹上的液体，一边看着旁边还在做的两人闲聊“这边的你一定技术没你哥好”

提姆挑了挑眉，没说话，直接拔出阴茎走到旁边，拉起康纳开始接吻

迪克:？？？？？？！！！！！！！

然后98kon也走过来吻上了迪克

迪克&康纳双重蒙蔽？？？？？？？？

提姆直接抱起康纳，让康纳坐在自己身上x

被撑开的肉壁一下没了内容物不满足的开闭，白色的精液顺着穴口流满了大腿内侧x

98kon凑过来舔掉迪克阴茎上的精液

然后把阴茎放在脸侧，温热的呼吸打在柱身上，迪克脱了一口唾沫

他抬眼看着迪克然后开始伸出舌头仔细的舔弄了起来

迪克深吸了一口气

98kon已经用嘴含住了柱头开始吞吐了起来x

然后98kon就给迪克来了几次深喉，迪克就射了x

98kon被突如其来的精液呛到了，咳嗽了几下，但还是把嘴边的精液卷进嘴里吞下去了x

然后又给迪克的迪克舔干净之后，骑了上去x

提姆这边已经摸着康纳的胸肌开始艹康纳了

后背位x

然后康纳想到了之前的互帮互助，身后接受提姆的猛烈撞击，但还是支起身子，然后闭上眼，98kon非常有默契的自己低头和康纳接吻

然后两个人在接吻结束的时候同时到达了高潮，收紧的后穴让提姆和迪克分别射进了两人的身体，康纳满足的摸着98kon的腹部，孩子，他说，眼角带着一丝雀跃

嗯。98kon放松的将头靠着康纳的额头，同样将手放在康纳的腹部，他的眼里带着显而易见的温柔。


End file.
